Sonhos de Esperança
by Lexas
Summary: As aparências enganam e, muitas vezes, temos que aprender a não julgar para não sermos julgados... mas ese tal coisa fosse impossivel, se o direito de defesa lhe fosse negado, por você representar os maiores medos que habitavam no intimo das pessoas?


**Título do Fanfic: Sonhos de Esperança**

Autor: Lexas

E – mail: joaotjr(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Beta: WishMistress - mis9fics(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Ana, brigadu!!!!!

Um tentativa minha de ambientar os velhos mutantes em outras épocas, no melhor estilo "Realidade Alternativa".

Boa Leitura!!!

_"Pai nosso que estas no céu  
Santificado seja o seu nome  
Venho aqui pedir a tua benção e o teu perdão, meu Deus  
Peço pelos teus servos, para que não se desviem do caminho santo e puro  
Peço pelos seus erros, para que eles aprendam a enxergá-los  
Protege-os os males da ignorância, meu Deus  
Pois o senhor sabe, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto as pessoas pecam pela falta de conhecimento.  
Pois o senhor é um pai misericordioso, meu senhor, que zela pelos seus filhos  
E compreende que eles tem muito a aprender  
Mas eu te peço mais ainda, meu Pai  
Que zele por este humilde servo  
Este servo pecador  
Senhor, protege minha alma, para que eu não me desvie do seu santo e reto caminho  
Para que eu possa estar desempenhando com orgulho e perfeição o trabalho ao qual o senhor me incumbiu._

_Agradeço-te por ter me chamado para apascentar tuas ovelhas  
E sigo em frente, com todo o meu amor e a fé que tenho em ti  
Dai-me forças, para que eu nunca cai, pelo contrário, possa estar firme em minhas decisões  
Pois elas são tomadas unicamente com base no amor que sinto por ti, meu Senhor.  
Protege-me das iniqüidades, guia-me pelas veredas da justiça por amor ao teu nome  
Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temerei mal algum, por que tu estás comigo._

_Dai-me forças nos momentos de fraqueza, e que minha vida possa estar sendo usada como exemplo para os demais servos do teu reino, que minha vida seja um instrumento em tuas mãos, pai eterno.  
Que minha vida seja um exemplo para ser seguido, para que compreendam o poder da graça que nós dá, que torna felizes cada uma dessas pobres almas.  
Consola-os nos momentos de dificuldade, dá-lhes forças para caminhar e nunca desistir, e seguir em frente, apesar das dificuldades as quais são tentados dia após dia.  
Peço-te também, meu pai, que liberte suas mentes, que torne-os capazes de enxergarem além do que está diante de seus olhos.  
Que a ignorância, o ódio, a ira e o medo do desconhecido possa ser superado, que eles entendam que o mal se esconde sob diversas faces, não apenas diante do que seus olhos podem ver.  
Dá força, sabedoria e entendimento não apenas a estas pessoas, mas a meu jovem acolhido, que ele não deixe que o ódio e a ira que são direcionados a ele, não o corrompam, que ele aprenda a dar o exemplo de seu filho Jesus, o qual sofreu terríveis provações e em momento algum se voltou contra seus agressores.  
  
E agora eu te peço e te agradeço, não por que sou merecedor, mas em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém."_  
  
- Padre - o jovem se aproxima, ajoelhando-se e beijando seu anel - bom dia.  
  
- Bom dia, Kurt. Já terminou seus afazeres?  
  
- Sim, senhor. - ele respondia.

Diante dos olhos do Padre, aquele jovem rapaz estava. Usava roupas pesadas, as quais escondiam por completo seu corpo, além de ter um capuz cobrindo todo o seu rosto.  
  
- Excelente. Temos alguns minutos antes de tocarmos o sino da missa.  
  
- Sim, meu senhor. Se me dá licença, agora irei me retirar para meus aposentos e...  
  
- Kurt... você estava me ouvindo orar, não é mesmo?  
  
- Meu senhor...  
  
- Vamos, responda-me.  
  
- ...  
  
- Seu silêncio não pode me enganar, Kurt. Nunca pode.  
  
- O senhor sabe que sim - ele retira o capuz, revelando uma face totalmente azulada, com olhos penetrantes, caninos afiados e orelhas pontiagudas - sabe o quanto eu sou...  
  
- Curioso? Kurt... o que eu já lhe disse acerca de sua curiosidade?  
  
- Que isso poderá acabar sendo o meu fim, mas...  
  
- "Mas"... você tem noção do que significa isso?  
  
- Sim senhor, mas... eu só queria... poder... sair.  
  
- Já discutimos sobre isso, Kurt. Muitas vezes, por sinal. E se nos demorarmos mais um pouco, nos atrasaremos para a missa.  
  
- Sim... senhor - ele dá um salto, agarrando-se em uma das pilastras, deixando toda a roupa que o cobria cair.  
  
Se padre Julian não o conhecesse... se ele não tivesse visto aquele garoto crescer, diria que era uma monstruosidade.  
  
E, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, era o que Kurt era, uma monstruosidade.  
  
Pior do que isso: um demônio.  
  
Ele pega a roupa que seu jovem protegido deixou cair no chão - um sinal de revolta, por sinal.  
  
Pelo canto do olho, ele via Kurt saltar entre as pilastras da Igreja, se enroscando nelas, aproveitando as frestas para subir. Suas mãos - a quais tinham menos dedos do que o de pessoas normais - tinham uma facilidade enorme para aproveitar as frestas.  
  
Mas nem de longe era isso o que mais assustava em Kurt. Se ele apenas tivesse a pele azulada, poderia se passar por alguém com uma enfermidade grave. Se fossem apenas as orelhas, poderia dizer que era uma deformação. Muitos povos bárbaros, pelo que estudou em relatos antigos da Igreja, possuíam características selvagens, como caras ameaçadoras.  
  
O grande "X" da questão era a cauda de Kurt.  
  
Nada lhe tirava isso da cabeça, a de que ele era um demônio, ou tinha algo a ver com tal coisa.  
  
Como se esquecer do dia em que, em meio a chuva, o encontrou abandonado em sua porta? Como esquecer sua surpresa ao ver aquela criança, aquele pequeno demônio na porta da Igreja.  
  
E o que era pior, por que ele não o matou, aquela... aquela... aberração?  
  
As vezes, intimamente, se fazia essa pergunta e pedia perdão aos céus pelo seu pecado, seu sacrilégio.  
  
Kurt era um demônio, isso era óbvio. Não era doente,deformado...  
  
Era uma criatura das trevas, provinda dos mais altos círculos infernais, um fruto do demônio, a cria de Lúcifer.  
  
No entanto, ele não o odiava. Não o matou quando teve chance, simplesmente por que não fora capaz.  
  
Aqueles olhos, aquela expressão...  
  
Era uma criança, lembrava-se. A inquisição o cremaria, mas nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a um ser daqueles, uma criança pura e inocente.  
  
Sim, pureza. Aquilo ia contra todas as suas convicções, pois estava abrigando o mal na casa de Deus.  
  
Por diversas vezes se pegou chorando, tomando o devido cuidado para não ser visto por Kurt mas, em seu intimo, sentia que Kurt sabia disso. Ele era ágil, sua cor permitia-lhe esconder-se facilmente nas trevas, conseguia andar e escalar o teto e as pares usando de seus membros e sua cauda... alguém furtivo como ele poderia se andar livrevemente pela Igreja sem grandes dificuldades.  
  
Ele olhava para o alto, ouvindo o sino tocar. Kurt já havia chegado até lá, na torre. Perto dali ficava seu quarto, em uma porta escondida, aonde passava a maior parte de seu tempo.  
  
E aonde passou a maior parte de sua vida.  
  
Ele nunca havia pisado lá fora, conhecido o mundo exterior, e era esse o seu medo.  
  
Pois, demônio ou não, Kurt fora criado por ele... educado por ele... recebeu o conhecimento  
do bem e do mal, a noção de sua natureza, e das coisas que aconteciam no mundo... mais do que ninguém, compreendia o preconceito que as pessoas sentiam por ele, pela sua raça, e do risco que seria sair dali.  
  
No entanto, sabia que desde cedo seu protegido aproveitava as noites para vislumbrar aquela cidade.  
  
Não era exatamente grande, mas comportava um bom comércio local, além de ser muito utilizado como ponto de abastecimento para caravanas.  
  
Não era a mais bela do mundo, disso ele sabia. Já viu cidades maiores, mais bonitas, com melhor organização... mas era a única coisa que Kurt tinha, a coisa mais próxima de contato humano para ele.  
  
SIm, sentia pena. Quando tal coisa começou? Não sabia.  
  
Na verdade sabia sim, mas não queria admitir. O que eram os demônios, senão anjos caidos? O que eram os seres das profundezas do inferno, senão filhos desgarrados de seu bom Deus?  
  
Sim, era isso.  
  
Quem era ele para julgar um ser daqueles? Se nem mesmo o grande filho Jesus reagiu ao seu crucificado, quem era ele para julgar tal criatura?  
  
Sim, era um demônio... mas mesmo sendo tal criatura, fora capaz de enxergar a inocência em sua alma?  
  
Afinal, ele era um ser humano, um mero homem... fora criado perfeito pela graça de Deus, mas os homens se corromperam... quem era ele para julgar? Não dizia Jesus para que não julguemos ninguém, para não sermos julgados?  
  
Poderia parecer uma maneira de fugir, de não assumir que fora covarde e fraco, mas sempre se lembrava que o próprio Lúcifer, a estrela da manhã, o ser mais belo que já existiu em toda a existência, sem nenhuma influência externa se corrompeu.  
  
Se era possível que uma criatura tão perfeita se corrompesse, por que não uma criatura das trevas se purificar?  
  
O mal criou Kurt... mas ele não era mal, nunca. Já tinha 15 anos, era agitado e curioso como qualquer garoto de sua idade.  
  
Criou-o como um filho, por assim dizer. Temia muito por ele, pois sabia que se fosse visto, seria morto. Exterminado, na verdade, e nada do que ele dissesse seria de útil, pois ele mesmo, o qual o criou, admitia a grande verdade:  
  
Ele era uma criatura das trevas, e nada poderia mudar isso. As vezes s pegava imaginando-o como um jovem normal, correndo, caçando, trabalhando, longe da escuridão da Igreja.  
  
Ele abre as portas, observando o sino parar de tocar. Enquanto os primeiros fiéis adentravam no templo, um vulto saia de trás do sino e sumia, como tantas e tantas vezes.  
  
E, mais uma vez, outra missa começava. Em tempos difíceis como aqueles, as pessoas precisavam ter algo para se apoiar, uma esperança no futuro, apesar do sofrimento que vinha de todas as direções, eles precisavam ter esperança em um dia melhor.  
  
Pena que, por mais que ele se esforçasse, não conseguisse passar para si mesmo essa esperança em relação ao seu protegido.

xxxxxxx

Já era noite, e ele não perdeu a chance de ir até a torre, observando com cuidado a cidade.  
  
Bela.  
  
Linda e maravilhosa.  
  
Tão perto dele e, ao mesmo tempo, tão proibida.  
  
Passava horas e horas observando-a, admirando aquela cidade. As pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas, as crianças que brincavam alegremente... os animais...  
  
Sentia algo estranho, diferente do que padre Julian dizia. Não era um ódio por nunca poder ser aceito naquele local, mas... era algo diferente, como se sentisse uma ausência sem tamanho de alguma coisa.  
  
Contato, essa era a palavra. queria sair, estar junto daquelas pessoas, conviver com elas.  
  
Mas não podia, pois era diferente.  
  
Lembrava-se todos os dias da lições que seu "pai" lhe deu, de tudo o que lhe contou.  
  
E, mesmo assim, não compreendia. Por que fora nascer daquele jeito, diferente? Por quê?  
  
Desejava tanto estar entre aquelas pessoas, rir com eles, comer com eles, divertir-se com eles... mas não podia.  
  
E o que fazia ali? Por que não estava com "os seus"?  
  
Não sabia, mas a única certeza era de que estava ali, naquele lugar, e nada podia fazer, tudo fruto de um ódio terrível ao qual ele herdou ao surgir no mundo.  
  
Tantas vezes tentava entender, sem sucesso. Como foi parar ali? O que fazia na porta da Igreja?  
  
E... seria ele realmente um demônio, como Padre Julian lhe explicou? Se fosse, por que nunca um anjo veio eliminá-lo? Afinal, sem sombra de duvida o Grande Pai sabia de sua existência e estava vendo-o desde que ele pisou naquele templo sagrado. Não fazia sentido uma criatura profana como ele permanecer naquele local, sujando-o com sua presença.  
  
Mas tal coisa nunca aconteceu, e o que antes era seu medo, apenas lhe trouxe mais e mais dúvidas. Onde, como, por que... nenhuma delas respondidas.  
  
Até cogitou a hipótese e não ser um demônio. E se ele fosse outra coisa, algo humano, só que... diferente?  
  
Não sabia.  
  
Não sabia mesmo.  
  
Ele se retrai. Nunca se cansava de admirar aquela paisagem, de todas aquelas pessoas ali.  
  
Era seu maior sonho, poder caminhar entre eles, mostrar para aquelas pessoas que ele fazia parte da vida delas, que as observava a cada dia, a cada hora, admirando-se com as maravilhas que descobria.  
  
Cansado de um dia de trabalho, Kurt volta para seu quarto, preparando-se para dormir, e se deita.  
  
Pois, no fundo, em sua mente, um mundo de sonhos percorria cada parte de sua alma, se é que ele tinha tal coisa. Um sonho lindo que tinha noite após noite, no qual ele caminhava normalmente entre as pessoas, sem ter medo de ser morto apenas por que era diferente.  
  
E, no sonho, ele não se tornava igual a eles, pelo contrario, eram eles quem o aceitava como ele era, do jeito que ela, convivendo pacificamente com ele.  
  
Padre Julian havia lhe dito para se esquecer daquele sonho, mas em seu intimo, ele se recusava. Era um belo sonho e, por mais tolo e ilusório que parecesse, lhe dava forças e esperanças para acreditar no futuro, um futuro no qual uma criatura como ele pudesse conviver com os humanos ao seu redor, indiferente da cor, raça, sexo ou aparência, provando que era, antes de tudo, um ser vivo e que tinha direitos como qualquer um.  
  
Mas era isso que era, um sonho.  
  
Um sonho maravilhoso que ele tinha noite após noite.  
  
Um sonho aonde ele, mais do que nunca, era feliz.  
  
FIM. 


End file.
